clanwssrbiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Froust Nightheart (Character)
Origin This character is owned and used as a main character by lucifer967 / LonerOfTheWorld, This character is not open to public use. About Froust Nightheart is an extremely skilled sword user, able to learn swordsmanship a lot faster than others as well as mixing different swordplay together to form his own. He is, however, outranked when he is facing someone who uses ranged combat as he does not know how to use any sort of ranged weapon well. He is also unable to cast more than 2 spells which he naturally knows, making him incredibly weak in terms of other more powerful spell casters. Difference in picture: Froust has one crimson red eye with a strange runic, His hair is a lot more whiter and his clothing is white on one side and black on the other instead of fully black. 'Now Ain't That Good Lookin He is straight and finds human females as boring and plain, despite his popularity with them. He prefers females that share his mysterious aura, that seems that they know more than what they are saying and that they are not who they seem or say they are. In short, he finds any sort of unearthly female humanoid that holds a greater power interesting as most of them would be much more mysterious rather than human females. 'This is a Knife! As mentioned, He wields two blades that look equally alike however both blades have contrasting properties. As a result, These two blades are extremely powerful but also extremely dangerous to those who don't know how to efficiently use them. These blades are also the source of most of his skills. '''Yami Yami is the white blade of the two strange looking blades and it inhibits darkness properties, as a result, it gets stronger based on the amount of shadows and the amount of life force that it can suck out of nearby non-moving organic beings such as trees,plants,shrooms and even an almost dead animal/person. Based on the animal/person's size and how he lived his life, The blade will grow either stronger slightly or significantly. 'Hikari' Hikari is the dark blade of the two strange looking blades and it inhibits light properties. Due to this, it gets stronger based on the time of the day and the sheer amount of will based on the wielder himself. If the user wants to save someone from death, The blade will grow immensely powerful and possibly even stronger than Yami at it's maximum potential. However, This blde will tire out the user a lot more faster than a usual blade. 'What's the risk?' As mentioned earlier, The blades are extremely dangerous to those who don't know how to efficiently use them as the two would have contrasting properties in many ways. Yami allows the user to continously strike at the cost of a lower damage potential than Hikari but Hikari would fatigue the user immensely in each swing at the cost of a more higher damage potential. Yami is a lot more heavier than Hikari, almost 3 times heavier than a regular blade. These two properties however, are a few properties of the blade. However, both blades inhibit a strange similar property, both blades are able to 'grow' with the wielder and are able to choose their wielder. Based on the wielder's personality and will, the blades will choose him/her and will grow as they mature. However, the blades can be gone from the user's grasp if they find a more suitable individual. 'This is my power..' Froust is able to utilize both darkness and light magical capabilities but at a very very limited extent. As result, He would usually needs his blades to utilize any other magic. 'Light' He is only able to cast one spell that is related to his light magic. He is able to cast down a massive pillar of self-sustaining light. The pillar is able to then detonate into an explosion if hit by multiple other pillars of the same kind as well as dissipate at anytime depending on Froust's will. The pillar is able to burn a lot of things as well as hit the target with an impact of a brick wall travelling at 50 m/s. He is only able to cast up to 5 pillars. 'Darkness' He is only able to cast one spell that is related to his dark magic. He is able to cast multiple portals which can shoot out chains to hold the target for only 4 seconds before 'melting'. If the target is strong enough, He can break through the chains. The portal also allows Froust to travel from one point to another in a very short amount of time. However, The portal can only be cast in a dark area. 'Physical' Due to his experimented body, He has enhanced physical attributes of a human. Almost 3-5 times of what a human can do at their maximum potential. He is strong enough to go against people that are able to kill humans very easily but not strong enough to go against immortals or gods. His right eye has been replaced with an artificial eye, causing it to glow crimson red and haev a strange runic iris. The eye is able to scan any building and give him an immediate blueprint,security routine,security level and even the guard's behaviour throughout the building. In short, His eye is able to know the entire building just by a few moments of staring at the building. Due to this being an experimental eye, It can cause massive internal and external bleeding if overused. He is also able to break the fourth wall and interact with objects from our world. 'Mental' He has one of the more gifted minds on the planet, Able to understand things and ideas and formulate plans in almost a few seconds. Most of the knowledge however, is mostly gifted upon him rather than self-taught, as a result, if focused too long on a subject, he would be confused on his knowledge on it. E.G. If he were to talk about lab experiments for 20 minutes, he wouldn't understand why he knows that knowledge or how he got that to begin with. 'Special' Due to his experimented body, He has the ability to 'transform', Allowing him to go into a more powered version of himself to be able to stand up to immortals or gods. However, the transformation gives him powers that his human body is incapable of enduring. 'First' His hair grows completely white and his eyes turn white for both eyes, Immediately deactivating his artificial eye as he grows one large white bird wing on his right lower back. The wing does not grant him flight but it allows him to move at a supernatural rate, allowing him to create 'clones' of himself by distorting the light waves and move so fast to a point where he'll only be a line at his top speed. However, He can only survive 3 hours in this mode before his body vanishes and his soul is left to whoever wants to claim it in a form of an orb. 'Second' His hair grows completely black and his skin turns pale as the darkness around him form a body armor around his body as he grows two large bat wings on his mid-back. This transformation permits his body from moving due to the armor but allows him to take a lot more hits, being able to sustain a lot more life-threatening wounds without even breaking a sweat. Due to his immoblile state, he can cast magic a lot more proficiently in this state but he's only limited to dark magic. He is able to move small - medium distances by gliding, but the gliding greatly tires him out. He can survive 3 hours, like his previous transformation, but his soul is taken from his body this time by an etheral being, Leaving his demonic looking body to be left there as it is. 'Third' His third and final transformation is a combination of the previous two, Allowing him to utilize both abilities from the two previous transformations while cancelling out all the flaws. The transformation also allows him to utilize different types of magic such as energy sword manipulation and creation, powered versions of his skills, Light and dark beam which continously shoots small energy spikes out for a certain period of time. However, Due to huge amount of power inside his body, His body is only able to sustain it's form for 1 hour before both his soul and body get taken away from him. 'Exactly What?' Froust has usually been described as goofy, laid back, charming, stupid, douchey, merciful, strong, handsome, laughable, ugly. This is mostly due to how he act towards the people he know. When outside of serious matters, he prefers to be as natural as possible in a way he knows how, by being as random and as crazy as he can possibly be within limits. He usually either likes to sleep all day long until someone he knows wakes him up or going to the mountains to train. How you see him is your opinion. Inside of serious matters however, He becomes an entirely different person, He is a lot more serious and a lot more skillful in planning matters ahead. As a result, some people would think that he has a personality disorder and he needs to go see a doctor. While he does crack jokes occassionally during serious matters, he only does so to provoke his opponent/target. He has a soft spot for his sister and anything that is cute and squishy. As a result, He is overprotective over his sister due to the fear that he may or may not be witnessing her death when he's powerless over it. 'In My Day...' During his younger days, He was born in a small village away from civilization, a year ahead of his sister, causing him to develop the sudden liking of having a sister and the need to protect her in every way that a brother can. As a result, he trains with his father for multiple multiple years at a very young age, causing him to become one of the most skilled swordsman in the village even when he is compared to adults who have been practising swordsmanship. As a young child, he was naturally gifted with the ability to pick up skills and utilize them a lot more better and faster than how average people may have used it. However, One day, He and his sister went out of the village to gather wood to try and earn some money from their parents, However, as he returned, he and his sister is revealed to a horrifying view of their village burning with bandits grabbing villagers from all over the place and brutally killing them without mercy. Froust and his sister hurried to his house where he witnessed his parents death. Froust then ran away with his sister, trying to get away from them to safety as much as possible. Soon after the incident, He and his sister lived a harsh but peaceful life. He would usually head out to earn some money with a part time job while his sister would live at home and learn as much as she can before heading out to the outside world. However, One day, A ma-||||||||||||||||ERROR, DATA MISSING|||||||||||||||| After the incident, He is determined to find his sister again, He entered Highschool after hearing talk about this one student named Allison Liara Eversong who was scoring an A in almost every test. He went in as well and kept a close eye on his sister despite being seen as a stalker for multiple multiple occassions. After hearing about the Zect and Anthrophanc War and Allison joining in the cause. He joined in as well to prevent her death. 'I Enjoy' He enjoys a multitude of things, namely ice cream, playgrounds, cute and squishy objects/animals, the world in peace rather than in chaos and discord. He also enjoys spending time with his friends, even if his friends doesn't want to spend any time with him. 'I Can't Stand' There are very few things that he cannot stand, In fact, Almost nothing can make him annoyed unless it's inside of battle, Then he can be annoyed if his opponent outsmarts him or that his opponent is able to withstand his entire scheme. 'Is it over 9000?!?!' Strength, Agility, Durability, Weapon Mastery, Special Abilities, Close Combat, Ranged Combat, Offensive Combat, Defensive Combat, Stamina and Intelligence. Trivia/Facts *Contrary to most guys or to popular belief, Froust is actually left-handed *While most girls go towards Froust, He secretly despises the fact that he hates how they do that *He managed to shoot himself with a regular bow. *He continously has an ice cream stick in his cloak to remind him of the days he spend in the High School *He keeps a feather amulet and a locket inside of his cloak and shirt, Both mean incredibly important to him *Froust's name is actually taken from a RPG Maker VX, Kaduki Battlers where one of the skills is named 'Froust' *He cannot bring himself to kill any girls,Which most people think it's pathetic.